It's Hunt Day!
Plot Ben is playing on a handheld device in undertown. Rad Dudesman comes along and looks at what he's playing. '' (Rad): What's that? (Ben): Hmm? Rad! Oh, it's Ishiyama: Defender of the Universe. It's okay. Not as good as the old ones. (Rad): Well. I'll be going. ''Rad leaves then out of the shadows of an allyway Khyber has a blaster in hand. (Ben): Khyber! Ben selects Big Chill but is too late. Khyber blasts Ben stunning him. He grabs him and takes him into his ship. Rad comes running back. He starts shooting at the ship but it is no good Khyber is gone. (Rad): Dang. Later Ben wakes up in the desert. He looks around. Nothing. He starts walking with caution. He selects Wildmutt and transfroms. He gets Humungousaur. (Humungousaur): Figures. Then a red flash is seen and Tyrannopede roars and tries eat Humungousaur bu he dodges. Humungousaur evolves and fires missles at Tyrannopede who is k nocked back. He devolves and reverts. Khyber jumps down from a cliff. (Khyber): So you have survived your first encounter with my new pet, Killjaw. (Ben): See why I don't like dogs anymore. (Khyber): Humor. A stupid human religion. (Ben): Religion? (Khyber): It doesn't even matter. Now are you ready to die? (Ben): Not the best option I've had all day. Sure beats cleaning my room. (Khyber): Apperently death is the only off switch to that mouth of yours. Ben squints and selects Gravattack. Khyber whistles and Tyrannopede turns into Hypnotick. Ben slaps down on the Omnitrix. '' (Diamondhead): Gravattack! Or not. ''Diamondhead jumps on top of Hypnotick and drives him into Khyber who is then knocked down. Diamondhead times out. '' (Ben): I've got an idea. ''Ben selects Nanomech. (Ben): What if I were to turn into lame alien? Ben transforms. (Nanomech, deadpan): Of course it failed. (Khyber): Too easy. Hypnotick rams Nanomech into an invisible wall. Which causes the environment to shift to Bellwood. (Nanomech): A training simulator! Nanomech times out. Ben gets up. He starts running from Buglizard. Buglizard pounces at him and Ben jumps to the side. He activates the Omnitrix and transforms. (Frankenstrike): Oh yeah!! Frankenstrike lightning punches Buglizard. He times out. Ben transforms into Crashhopper and leaps away. Buglizard follows him. Then he turns into Mucilator and grabs Crashhopper with his tounge. (Crashhopper): Please, you gotta believe me! I taste terrible. Jarret thinks so. He goes Big Chill and phases out of Muclator's grasp. He flies away. But Hypnotick flies after. (Big Chill): Oh come on! Big Chill switches to Brainstorm. (Brainstorm): Brainstorm! Vicetopus slaps him away. The then a hole is blasted into the training simulator and Rad is standing there with Rook. (Rook): Khyber, you are under arrest. (Khyber): Well, now. It seems we'll have to continue this later. Khyber jumps on Hypnotick and flies away through another door. (Rook): No! Rook fires multiple shots but they all miss. He drops the Proto-Tool. (Ben): Boy, am I glad to see you guys. (Rad): Just helping a fellow out. That'll be 50 bucks. Ben coughes up the money and he and Rook walk away. THE END...FOR NOW... Major Events *Khyber makes his BTAD debut. *Killjaw makes his first appearance. Characters *Ben *Rook *Rad Dudesman (first reappearance) Villains *Khyber (first reappearance) *Killjaw (first appearance) Aliens Used By Ben *Humungousaur (first reappearance; accidental, selected alien was Wildmutt) *Ultimate Humungousaur (first reappearance) *Diamondhead (first reappearance; accidental, selected alien was Gravattack) *Nanomech (first reappearance) *Frankenstrike (first reappearance; accidental, selected alien was Way Big) *Crashhopper *Big Chill (first reappearance) *Brainstorm (first reappearance; accidental, selected alien was Way Big) By Killjaw *Tyrannopede (first reappearance) *Hypnotick (first reappearance; x3) *Buglizard (first reappearance) *Mucilator (first reappearance) Triva Ishiyama: Defender of the Universe is a refrence to POTO. Category:Episodes Category:BTAD Category:BTAD Episodes Category:BTAD Season 1